Fiery Darkness II
by Smudge
Summary: Obi/Ami thoughts after Fiery Darkness I, trying to over come writer's block!!


Fiery Darkness II  
Disclaimer: None of the SW universe belongs to me...:::sigh::: BOOOO!   
  
  
Amidala sat in her room, staring at the afternoon sky from the some what sanctuary of her balcony. The light wind fluttered her wavy hair, that was let loose. The wind was some what of a deliverer to the queen. It would bring two things that would cleanse her. She detected the wonderful smell of on coming rain, that would not only make her body seem refreshed but would ring new life into all the living things on her planet that she held dear. The wind also brought a sense of newness to her soul. She felt as if everything around her was collapsing and the only thing to fix it was something.........well something. That was all the queen knew, that something in the wind, was refreshing. As if the following turns would be for the worst, but one turn would be for the best. Her thoughts were brought to last nights events, and even if she was ashamed, Amidala caught her self grinning at the thought of it. Though she was a married woman, she couldn't help but revel in memory of Obi-Wan's lips and hands moving over her own, that the shivers that went down her spine was just from the intense body heat. Those moments where nothing short of amazing, the world around them in reality was so cold, but then they blew up in swirling heat that could never be matched. She ached for those sensations again, she like the fact that someone perhaps wanted her. Anakin was like that at first, until he changed. Now love was an obiligation to her husband, no longer an extrodinary gift. The queen wondered perhaps that if it was possible to be in love with two men? Maybe she was just getting hormonal straining confused with love, but was it at all possible that all this time she had confused mutual love for Anakin with being IN love? And if not, could she have fallen out of love with her husband. None of the questions could be answered except washed away with the wind and rain that was coming, coming soon.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in a chair, head in hands. He pondered what Master Yoda's scoldings had effect on him. _Obi-Wan, not only did you betray your apprentice, betray yourself you have. Everything you know and do....the code, the jedi code. Forbid this it does. _The jedi master's words rang in his mind, repeating over and over. Anakin had accused him of having an affair with Amidala, and it had almost come true. He had no idea what had come over him. Obi-Wan knew what he did went back on everything the jedi code had taught him, not only the jedi code but just about everyone's personal ethics. But he was not ashamed, he really didn't even regret it. Last night's events were something that just happened, he let his feelings and emotions and lust, take over his entire being, and it was exhilirating. It wasn't everyday that a jedi could let his own personal wants come first, it was always someone else who came first. The thought may be a selfish act beyond comprehension, but doesn't everybody try to get their way once in a while? It wasn't even just his way, but Amidala's way also. Anakin left her with a broken heart, one that would take time to heal, maybe Obi-Wan was taking advantage of her vulernability, but wasn't she the one to make the first move? Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had some accountability of what just went on, but Anakin had such a narrow view of things. All he would see was that his master was taking advantage of his---Amidala. Obi-Wan shook his head in disgust at his own thoughts, he couldn't even admit that Amidala was Anakin's wife. He would only use her name, never her personal title that she was Anakin's. But now was not the time for such thoughts, he had a duty to attend to at noon. He would leave Naboo and go to Alderaan and serve under Bail Organa in a militia against the Mandalorian clones. The duty didn't bother Obi-Wan one bit, except Anakin would be there. Apparantly Adi Gallia had found Anakin last night and calmed him down, assuring him that nothing was going on between his master and wife. But now there was, and Obi-Wan couldn't even comprehend the tension there would be when he arrived. Another problem was arising, Anakin, Mace Windu, and him would be going on another mission directly after the needed battles were fought. An elusive army was found developing on a distant planet and they were there to stop all development. It would be a long time before the galaxy would be peaceful and make sense for that matter, but what had to be done would be done, no matter the personal circumstances.   
  
Amidala ran out of her bathroom and fell on her bed. She was having various symptoms, she was believing that she was sick. She had pains and cramps, vomiting and her mood swings were unbelievable, as told by her handmaidens. Amidala rose quickly, a thought had occured to her mind. _Oh, no I couldn't be. _  
"Sache!!" Her friend appeared and gave her a questionable look.   
  
"Amidala what's wrong, you look pale." Her handmaiden put a hand on the queen's forehead and cheeks.   
  
"Sache, do you think that I could be---pregnant?" The handmaiden froze. Her arm fell down to her side like a droid. Her eyes widen.   
  
"Oh no, do you really think that's what these symptoms are?" Amidala went pacing around the room, her head starting spinning as did the world around her. She could still hear her friend's voice, asking if she was all right. Then a serene wave passed over her, something she had not felt in a long time. She knew it was Anakin, and he had sensed her fear, calming her, she prayed that he did not no the cause of her alarm. "Sache, we need to run a test to find out for sure, and this must be kept secret understand?" Sache nodded and went to go fetch the necessary item. A simple blood test and it will be over, the queen reminded herself. She sat on her couch breathing in and out...in and out.   
  
It seemed like forever before the results came back, they were positive. She was pregnant. The world seemed to fall back down into a dark, gloomy mist with no way out. She should be happy that she was going to bear children, after all her life would be back to normal soon---wouldn't it? The rain began to lightly tap on the window and then pour from the sky. She was beginning to whisper somebody's the name for comfort, it should of been Anakin. But she was whispering, "Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan," over and over again, all she needed was something.......her eyes welled up in tears, but she would not release them, not now, not ever.   
  
Okay I just wrote this piece to try and fix writer's block, I know what I want to happen in this story I just don't know how to get there, well it will be continued......if I ever fix this writers block!!!!!!!


End file.
